


Flash doesn't get drunk | 闪电侠千杯不倒

by C_Lehnsherr (orphan_account), Frimaire_Choi



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frimaire_Choi/pseuds/Frimaire_Choi
Summary: Flash千杯不倒，或者说Bary自己是这么觉得的。





	Flash doesn't get drunk | 闪电侠千杯不倒

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias por dejarme traducir eso @C_Lehnsherr !!<33  
> 一个甜甜的小短篇 第一次翻译西语呢！

 

 Bruce走进自己大宅的私人酒吧时屏住了呼吸，之前它就和宅子的其他部分一样整洁又豪华，可现在它变成了大型事故现场。一堆彩色玻璃器皿在地上打滚。鲜明的绿色调，鲜明的咖啡色调。透明色调。一部分瓶子还长得像个瓶子，而另一部分已经成了在泡昂贵酒精泳池中的锋利碎片。

"刺激啊，” Alfred早些时候和他说。他倒在自己的椅子里轻轻地叹了口气，向他表达了对他同事缺乏行动力的担忧。照他说， _得做些什么激发他们的行动力_ 。他们的训练非常严格却收效甚微。其实Bruce觉得不需要激发，但是这下……，倒实现了了Alfred的期待，几杯酒和一堆破坏回报了大家付出的努力。

“看着挺有意思，”他走到Diana身边叹了口气，越过她的肩膀看向被踢到路中间去的酒瓶子，“有点……过于有意思了。”

“我知道，” 她笑了。“他们不可爱吗？”

“哪里都不可爱……”他大声说道，开始问她一开始为什么觉得这是一个好主意。任由像他们这样的超人类喝得酩酊大醉太不负责了。“你们几个人？”

“什么？”

“地上的酒瓶，”他安静地指出。“你们几个人？”

“噢，那些吗？”Diana笑了起来，Bruce皱紧了眉头。“这些可不是我的。也不是钢骨的。我俩一起喝同一瓶酒就喝了好一会呢。”她说，指着自己和Victor Stone的杯子，她的酒瓶还 _完好地_ 放在吧台上。

“我的天啊……”

 他的叹息没能拖得更长，眼睛也没有闭太久。短短的一瞬间之后，他所有的恐惧都得到了证明。他背后的吵闹太能引人注意了，音乐声猛烈地响着，海王正在鼓动Barry把瓶子里的最后一口酒干了。

大约一分钟之后，年轻人把瓶子摔在脚下， _空的_ ，然后胜利地举起了双臂。

“ _哇！_ 我告诉你了！Flash喝不醉！”他大喊道，用带醉意的笑看着海王准备怎么把他那瓶喝掉。

“你确定吗，小孩？你什么时候想停就停吧，你赢不了的。”

 Barry的回答是马上扬起了一边眉毛。这就够能刺激到海王了，他直接喝了一大口酒，把杯子摔在了地上。

“又轮到你了，”他粗暴地舔舔嘴唇，又向Barry举起一瓶酒。他冒着傻气的举动却把自己逗笑了。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“不，说真的，什么这么有趣？”

“我看你的时候想起来一个醉鬼，”他直截了当地答道。“你根本不知道那些渔民不打渔的时候多能喝，多能往海里掉……”

“我不会的！……掉进你的海里，这样行了吗？

“什么？”

“你听到我说什么了。”

“Barry。”Bruce还是干涉了一下，但看上去并不像是要阻止。他两手插着口袋。肯定也知道现在做什么都晚了。“请你，把酒瓶放下。”

“我不是醉鬼！”

“我没说你是。”

“我是Flash，”Barry就像什么都没听到一样继续着。“Flash喝不醉的。”

“有几个清醒的人会用第三人称叫自己？”

“我才不是醉鬼。”

“我相信他，”Aquaman微笑着，他看着Barry但朝Bruce的方向举起了一只手。张开的手掌。 _交给他来管，_ Bruce了解了 _。_ “我相信你，Barry。”

“啊嗯，好的……多谢啦。”他不爽地哼哼道。

 Arthur坐了下来，又让他烦躁地喝了几口新开的酒才开口发问：

“你能让我闻闻你的呼吸吗？”

“啊？”

“我只是想确认一下你没有喝太多。你知道，闻不闻得出来。”Barry转了转眼睛。现在他知道他要干嘛了，他从他的笑容里看出来了。 _他不相信他。_    “要是闻不出来，其他人也会相信你不是醉鬼的。就像我相信你不是。”

“没必要做这种测试，我可以跟你们讲清楚。我的新陈代谢。特别快。”

“你让我闻一下你的味道不是容易多了。”

“有这么难以理解吗？”

“你就让我——”

 Barry吁了口气，但以一个微笑回应了海王。他靠近他，迟疑着，一只手放在了他的脸颊上。而另一只，小心地移到他的脖颈，手指埋在他松软的卷发里。当他擦过他的鼻子，以自己的嘴角印上他的嘴唇时，他的双手用力地收紧了。

 海王喘着气，惊讶于落在他嘴上的温柔湿润的袭击。他半张着嘴，于是Barry抓住了这个机会伸向了他的舌头，比他的嘴唇更湿。更加热。他马上就推开了他，阻隔了他想要回应的渴望，也藏起了自己其实缺乏经验的事实。

当他们分开时，他的心跳快得像疯了一样。出于某些原因，它像雷声一样敲击着他的鼓膜，耳朵烫得如同着了火，但他还是控制住了自己狂乱的呼吸一边微笑起来。

“闻着怎么样？”他呼出一口气，摇晃着离开海王茫然的视线。一直到他离开酒吧时，那目光都没有从他身上移开。

“我觉得他确实是个醉鬼了。”Bruce叹了口气，把目光投向了他同事的被“袭击”过的亮亮的湿润的嘴唇。“Barry明天一早就会后悔的……他会道歉的，我是说。”

“他不需要道歉……”

 Arthur僵硬地站了起来，眼睛眨也不眨，看上去一脸恍惚。Bruce尽力让自己不要太过担心，因为他离开的方向就是刚才Barry走时的路线。 _他的尽力并没有成功。_

“Diana，我要调我的摄像头……”

“他们挺好的。”她回答道，看向在桌子那边伸出双手的钢骨。

“他俩……醉了。仅此而已。”

“Diana。 _真的——_ ”

“他们还穿着衣服呢。”

“行吧……”

“哦——噢。”

 Bruce冷静地闭上眼睛。

“什么？”

Diana扮了个鬼脸，藏起笑容。

“你现在可以去干涉了。”


End file.
